Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements battery charging. More particularly, the present invention relates to the Industrial Battery Field, or other Commercial of Industrial Fields that may desire a remotely operated management system, capable of Scan, Command and Control of battery(s), facility(s), environmental conditions or other ancillary devices. Specifically, the development of a Cloud Based Battery, or other industrial applied Monitoring, Service, Repair, Diagnostic, or Optimization process that may reduce the associated service labor, technician training costs, or other battery or facility costs. The invention also relates to the development of an Artificial Intelligence Module that may be used within the Battery Industry, or diversified for applications within other industrial fields.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98:
The Industrial Battery Industry uses one or more devices to service, repair or diagnose batteries, which apply a dedicated service, repair or diagnostic process to a battery in a “Conventional” manner. The conventional manner often requires a trained technician to maneuver the battery connection between the individual service/diagnostic devices, or requires the movement of the connected devices to the battery. Those service/diagnostic devices may have internal or external sub-devices, sensors or transducers, which may require a technician to select, calibrate, connect and disconnect when applied to a battery.
The Facilities Industry may use one of more devices to perform functions within the facility, which in a conventional manner are manually controlled by individuals. The invention teaches that those control functions may now be automated and remotely controlled by a centralized location operator, or simply in an automated process.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not consider/teach the reduction or elimination of the temporary transportation of the batteries to a dedicated service facility, or the reduction or elimination of the temporary transportation of the technician and service/diagnostic devices to the battery. In any case, the transportation costs, use of service labor and loss of battery productivity increase the operational cost of the battery.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not consider/teach that an extended interval between scheduled battery applied service processes, may result in lost battery productivity, increased energy consumption during re-charging, and a reduced battery life expectancy.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not consider/teach nor contemplates an Optimization Process using a “Shortened Service Interval” measured in days or weeks, because of the associated labor and transportation cost. Therefore, conventionally maintained batteries or battery cells, may be significantly less cost effective than optimized batteries that incorporate shortened service and diagnostic intervals.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not consider/teach that the service technician's applied service functions, diagnosis, durations, operational parameters, or other functions applied to the battery(s), facility(s) or other ancillary devices; may be subjectively biased, or erroneous, for the particular systems they are working with, or fail to consider environmental conditions relevant to the process.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not consider/teach that the technician may also determine the ultimate serviceability of the battery(s), facility device(s) or other ancillary device(s) using a subjectively biased or erroneous logical means. The technician's subjective serviceability analysis and the lack of empirical data collection, storage, processing and comparison; may limit the ability of the technician to objectively predict future battery longevity, performance and serviceability, or to maximize the serviceability of facility devices.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not consider/teach that the service technician may incur billing and job costing errors, which may impact the economics of the “Conventional Methodology” service or diagnostic process.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not consider/teach that the service or diagnostic quality is limited by the skill, training and objectivity of the individual technician, typically limited to a local service area, which may not be scalable and exportable on a regional or global basis.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not consider/teach the facilitation of a global battery database—battery or facility metric data collection, and comparisons, that may allow the statistical analysis of batteries or facilities by categories providing enhanced battery/facility service, operation or diagnostic knowledge and capability.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” may not consider that some battery/facility locations previously difficult or impossible to geographically service, may now become “serviceable.” Some examples of difficult serviceability access might be batteries located within remote cell towers, or aboard marine vessels at sea. Another example may be the control of a warehouse facility lighting or heating environment.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not consider/teach the remote viewing of the Service, Diagnostic or Functional Device(s), and correspondingly, does not allow the remote viewing of the battery/facility metrics.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not consider/teach the remote viewing of the Service, Diagnostic or Monitoring Device(s), by more than one viewer, or that may be located in different global locations.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not consider/teach the remote servicing or repair of a battery or battery cells.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not consider/teach the local or remotely operated, Automatic Scheduling and the application of battery or facility service, diagnosis or functional repair.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not consider/teach the local or remotely operated, Sequential Device switching means, applying alternating device connections between more than one device and a battery/facility device.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not consider/teach the local or remotely operated, pre-defined “One Click” (of a computer GUI display switching means) repair or optimization capability when using a PC Computer Graphical User Interface (GUI), or a web based communication means.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not consider/teach the local or remotely operated, pre-defined “Automatic Start Mode” to repair or optimize a battery/facility device once the battery/device is simply connected to the Systemic “Cloud Capable Local Device.”
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not consider/teach the local or remotely operated, pre-defined “Excess Parameter Automatic Stop Mode” during the repair, diagnosis or functional operation, once a monitored device metric has exceeded it's established operational parameter.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not consider/teach that the Cloud Based Controlling Systemic Means may originate Scheduling, Fault or other Instructions or Commands to a technician, or notify a technician via an automated means such as a cell phone text message, an email message, a voice or displayed command on the local or remotely operated device(s), or other communication means.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not consider/teach the capability to remotely position service or diagnostic equipment and remotely limit the use of the said equipment by requiring a periodic subscription or service fee for continued use. A periodic payment may be required to “re-license” the device, or provide a valuable service, which may be billed using a web based shopping cart form of payment, or other payment means. In the event the renewal or service fees are not paid, the Systemic Device(s) may be rendered inoperative until payment is received.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not consider/teach the use of an imbedded GPS or other positioning means, to provide service or diagnostic device location(s), which may be used for positioning on a web based, geographical display system viewed using a communication means connected computer display. The remote viewing of the geographical positioning of the device(s), would allow the remote viewing operator to easily determine the location of a battery or service device, allowing the operator to more easily dispatch service personnel to the scene. When combined with an individual battery, or vehicle/vessel electronic identification system, such as RFID, then the Systemic Device(s) may be able to monitor the position of those individual batteries and vehicles or vessels.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not consider/teach the use of an imbedded GPS or other positioning means, to provide service or diagnostic device location(s), which may be used as an anti-theft deterrent, or a post theft recovery means for the owner of the device.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not consider/teach the remote, Cloud Based, real-time measurement of battery or cell metrics, and the resultant modification of a Service or Diagnostic Device's output to a battery or battery cells.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not consider/teach the Cloud Based measurement and processing of battery or battery cell electrolyte specific gravity data values, then adjusting the output characteristics of the Service or Diagnostic Device(s) to obtain or maintain a targeted specific gravity.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not consider/teach the Cloud Based measurement and processing of battery or battery cell electrolyte temperature data values, then adjusting the output characteristics of the Service or Diagnostic Device(s) to compensate for electrolyte temperature.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not tech the development of “Artificial Intelligence” to further automate the service, diagnostic or functional control of battery or facilities devices.
The “Conventional Methodology—Prior Art” does not teach the Cloud Based Systemic integration and development of a combined battery, facility, environmental or ancillary device management system